Lika Liku Arclight Family
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Tiap hari, adaaaa saja kejadian yang membuat seorang Arclight yang seharusnya tenang dan berwibawa, malah jadi begitu konyol dan ricuh. Namun, itulah ciri khasnya, keluarga dari Thomas Arclight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, Shin Yoshida** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Humor, Romance, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Arclight Family(Thomas, Rio, Shingo, Iris).**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, semi-AR, Crossover, some mistakes EYD, AE, OOC, mild-language, spew warning.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ini** _ **fic**_ **yang** _ **plotbunny**_ **selama dua bulan lebih. Tapi sempat terhenti karena tugas sekolah yang menjengkelkannya tak kira-kira. Oh, Papah Thomas, maafkan Razen yang durhaka padamu~**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Lika-Liku Arclight Family**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Thomas Arclight?

Seorang _duelist_ kelas dunia, ketenarannya muncul begitu ia memenangkan _Asian Champion_. Turnamen lain menyusul, meski sangat disayangkan ia kalah sebelum memasuki babak final di _World Duel Carnival_. Namun, itu bukanlah masalah. Tak lewat dari setahun, kepopulerannya pun kembali. Begitu banyak ajang duel yang masih bisa diikuti.

Wajahnya sering muncul di berbagai tayangan seluruh dunia, tak jarang pula di saat waktu luang berpenampilan bak model majalah pria hingga menarik perhatian beberapa perusahaan suatu produk untuk mengadakan kerja sama dengan pria berkulit coklat karamel tersebut.

Senyuman ramah penuh pesona, mampu menaklukkan hati wanita dalam sekejap. Rambut merah marun yang tersisir rapi, beserta helaian poni pirang keemasan yang menjadi mahkota alami. Bekas luka pada salah satu mata, tak sedikitpun mengurangi pesonanya. Justru menambah kesan liar di sela-sela perawakannya yang cenderung sopan layaknya seorang bangsawan, tak ayal membuat siapapun berdegup melihat sosoknya.

Siapa yang akan tahan?

Tak lain dan begitu ironisnya, keluarganya tercinta. Bahkan lebih dari kata tahan, bisa dibilang ... merekalah bencana sekaligus harta bagi Thomas.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Thomas telah memiliki seorang istri, bahkan telah dikaruniai dua orang anak. Tak terbayang seberapa patah hatinya kaum hawa yang mengharapkannya membalas cinta mereka. Di satu sisi, kaum adam juga bernasib tak kalah menyedihkan ketika wanita pujaan mereka ditarik lebih dulu pada pelukan IV.

Rio Kamishiro, yang kini berganti marga menjadi Rio Arclight. Istri sah dari Thomas Arclight.

Sang Ratu Es yang menjadi pujaan para kaum adam, wanita kuat yang sulit dikalahkan, namun tetap menjaga nama baiknya sebagai seorang wanita. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada wanita yang nyaris sempurna ini? Nahas, kini ia telah menjadi milik IV.

Disambut dengan penolakan restu besar-besaran dari Ryouga Kamishiro—Shark—yang notabene kakak kembar Rio, berbeda dengan para sahabat mereka yang tentu saja mendukung hubungan kedua sejoli yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis.

Mungkin lebih tepat disebut hubungan yang konyol. Tak ada peristiwa romantis semacam memberikan bunga yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda pada gadis dewasa. Yang ada justru duel tiga hari tanpa henti disertai makian kasar antara IV dan Shark, diakhiri tunduknya kepala IV di bawah _Ice Queen_ dan decakan kesal Shark akibat godaan kurang ajar dari Vector.

Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa dikaruniai dua orang anak.

Mengapa?

 **JANGAN TERTIPU.**

Dibalik keramahannya seorang IV, Thomas Arclight merupakan seorang iblis kejam yang suka menyiksa dan tak berkemanusiaan. Suka menggoda istri tercinta, meski berakhir dengan dirinya harus dirawat selama seminggu penuh, siksaan paling berat adalah sempat patahnya tulang lengan. Meski begitu, Thomas tak pernah jera menggoda istrinya tercinta.

Begitu pula dengan _Ice Queen_ , jangan pernah berani macam-macam pada wanita berwibawa, anggun, sopan, tangguh, dan begitu kuat ini. Bahkan seorang Shark sama sekali tak bisa berkutik pada Ratu Es ini. Entah apa pesona Thomas yang telah berhasil menaklukkan wanita ini.

Anak pertama, Shingo Arclight. Dapat diakui, walau masih berumur empat tahun, tanda-tanda pesonanya sebagai seorang Arclight sudah mulai muncul. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat karamel keemasan, dan poni pirangnya yang sering diledek kulit pisang oleh Vector. Sayangnya, anak ini sangatlah narsis! Terlalu percaya diri! Sok ganteng! Manja pada papanya dan sering menjadi korban keusilan Thomas, tentunya berakhir dengan dirawatnya Thomas di Rumah Sakit.

Lalu, Putri pertama Thomas yang begitu mirip dengan istrinya. Hanya saja, rambut dan poninya berwarna hijau dan matanya berwarna biru. Ryouga mengakui, keponakannya ini mirip dengan Iris yang muncul dalam ingatan masa lalunya sebagai Nasch. Karena itulah, mereka sepakat menamainya Iris, Iris Arclight.

Berbeda dengan Shingo yang sebagian sifatnya menurun dari papanya, Iris justru lebih banyak menurun dari ibunya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, meski masih tiga tahun, Iris begitu sopan, kalem, dan agak pemalu. Seringkali bersembunyi di balik gaun yang dikenakan oleh ibunya, atau menyembunyikan wajahnya di gendongan ayahnya. Kontras dengan kakaknya yang tingkah lakunya sungguh tak boleh ditiru.

Tiap hari, adaaaa saja kejadian yang membuat Chris meragukan keluarga kecil adiknya yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Arclight yang tenang dan berwibawa. Berbeda dengan Michael yang sudah terbiasa dengan kekonyolan dan kericuhan yang ditimbulkan. Tron sendiri tak keberatan asal tetap menjaga nama baik Arclight, lagipula menantunya selalu dapat diandalkan untuk menghentikan kegilaan putra dan cucunya.

Suasana harmonis penuh canda tawa memenuhi mansion bergaya Eropa dengan warna suci yang mendominasi, tiang berwarna kebiruan menjadi penyangga. Warna hijau dari rerumputan dan pepohonan pada halaman rumah memanjakan mata, warna-warni bunga ikut memeriahkan suasana. Rumah kaca di samping mansion berisikan tanaman sayuran dan beberapa jenis bunga. Kandang hewan pun tak luput dari pandangan, dua ekor anjing berbeda ras, _Labrador Retriever_ jantan dan _Pomeranian_ betina.

Sungguh suasana yang begitu diimpikan setiap keluarga. Thomas sendiri tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia pernah memimpikan hal ini. Untunglah harapannya terkabul. Meski begitu, di satu sisi, begitu banyak kejadian konyol yang menimpa keluarganya. Lika-liku dalam keluarga, yang menambah harmonis dan keakraban.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Next chap 1: Piknik Taman Bunga**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **xXx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, Shin Yoshida** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Humor, Romance, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Arclight Family(Thomas, Rio, Shingo, Iris).**_

 _ **OC: Mika Tenjou © Razen & Gia-XY.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, semi-AR, Crossover, some mistakes EYD, AE, OC, OOC, mild-language, spew warning.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ini** _ **fic**_ **yang** _ **plotbunny**_ **selama dua bulan lebih. Tapi sempat terhenti karena tugas sekolah yang menjengkelkannya tak kira-kira. Oh, Papah Thomas, maafkan Razen yang durhaka padamu~**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Lika-Liku Arclight Family**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Piknik di Taman Bunga**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Bar yang didesain khas Eropa klasik tentu akan memanjakan mata. Beberapa buah kursi tersusun rapi di depan _counter_ , berbagai botol berisikan minuman beralkohol dan ada pula yang bercampur layaknya sari buah. Seorang _bartender_ yang menjaga bar di balik _counter_ pun tengah melayani seorang pelanggan yang tidak dipungut biaya.

Tidak?

Wajar jika tidak. Untuk apa ia meminta bayaran pada adiknya sendiri?

"Jangan sampai meminum terlalu banyak kali ini, Thomas," pesan Christhoper pada adiknya, tangannya bergerak lincah membersihkan gelas kaca dengan kain berwarna putih bersih.

Thomas mendecak. "Oh, ayolah. Apa salahnya? Lagipula besok libur, tak masalah hari ini aku minum agak banyak, 'kan? Apa hakmu melarangku, V?" cibir Thomas ketus.

Chris tersenyum, lalu menjawabnya, "Memang libur, tapi ingat saat kau harus dirawat dua minggu penuh karena terlalu banyak minum melebihi batas dari jatah yang diberikan istrinya tercinta."

"Jangan menyinggung soal itu, Brengsek. Cepat berikan yang biasa."

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kutawarkan _Cider_?"

Kening Thomas mengerut, _Cider_? Minuman apalagi itu? Rasanya baru dua bulan semenjak kakaknya ini mulai membuka bar sendiri dengan alasan ingin menghilangkan kejenuhan sebagai seorang ilmuan, mengapa Chris bisa secepat itu menguasai berbagai macam minuman alkohol beserta resepnya?

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Thomas, Chris beralih ke deretan botol di belakangnya. "Ketika membicarakan Perancis, kebanyakan orang akan langsung terpikir pada _Wine_ , bukan?" Chris mengambil sebuah botol, ekor matanya melirik Thomas yang memperhatikannya. Lantas, ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi, di Normandia dan Bretagne, anggur tidak tumbuh di sana."

"Oh? Aku baru tahu."

Chris mengambil sebuah gelas, kembali menjelaskan, " _You know_? Karenanya, lahir Cider, hasil fermentasi sari buah apel."

"Apel? Oh, shit, kau bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak. Coba saja," tutur Chris kalem seraya menghidangkan segelas _Cider_ pada Thomas. Thomas menerimanya dengan ragu, aroma dari cairan berwarna krem itu memang menunjukkan jelas bau apel yang khas. Dengan perlahan, Thomas mengecapnya sedikit.

" _Fruity_!" Thomas menjauhkan gelasnya dari mulutnya, rasa segar dari sari apel mengecap jelas ke seluruh mulutnya. Berbeda sekali dengan rasa anggur yang biasa diminumnya.

"Setidaknya itu lebih menyegarkan dan jumlah alkoholnya lebih sedikit daripada _Brandy_ yang biasa kamu minum."

"Baik sekali."

"Aku memperhatikanmu."

"Sesukamu."

"Diamlah."

"Ya, ya."

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali bagi Thomas untuk diam, sejujurnya ia jadi malas untuk berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya. Mengharapkan alkohol agak banyak, tidak tahunya malah dilarang dan malah ditawari sari buah. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Thomas untuk menghabiskan _Cider_ -nya.

Chris memperhatikan itu, "Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Chris heran.

Thomas mendelik ke arahnya, "Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya tak suka saat penat setelah selesai berdiskusi dengan perwakilan perusahaan untuk mengambil gambarku besok, _bartender_ langgananku memberi sari buah," jawab Thomas jengkel.

Chris tergelak, "Ya, ampun. Hanya karena itu?" Ditaruhnya gelas yang sudah dibersihkan di atas meja, melanjutkannya pada gelas lain.

"Kukira kamu khawatir acara piknikmu besok," celetuk Chris.

Thomas mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Piknik? Piknik apa?"

Gantian Chris yang terkejut, "Kamu tak ingat? Setahuku Michael bilang kamu dan keluargamu akan piknik besok di luar kota Heartland. Memangnya tidak jadi?"

Piknik ...?

Oh, shit ...

"... Thomas Arclight. Jangan bilang kamu lupa dan terlanjur menerima tawaran perusahaan itu ..."

"... Haha ..., lebih parahnya dimulai jam delapan pagi."

Chris menghela napas panjang, kenapa makin hari hidup adiknya makin runyam? Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Thomas setelah ini.

"Tidak bisa di- _cancel_?"

"Jika itu berarti aku harus diteror para penggemar Sanagi dan si Rakun Besar, kurasa tidak."

Sanagi? Ya, idola yang sempat naik daun. Sekarang beralih menjadi desainer, dan Thomas terpilih menjadi salah satu model untuk rancangannya. Sebenarnya ini permintaan Gilag, mengingat Sanagi—calon gebetan Gilag—begitu mengidolakan Thomas dan ingin Thomas memakai salah satu baju hasil desainnya. Setelah meminta izin pada Rio, dan dua minggu penuh meminta—meneror—persetujuan yang bersangkutan, barulah Thomas setuju.

Sialnya, Thomas lupa bahwa kemarin ia berjanji akan mengajak anak-anaknya beserta istri tercinta piknik dan dijadwalkan BESOK. Mampuslah kau, Thomas.

Chris menaruh gelas yang terakhir, "Kalau begitu, mau tak mau kamu harus membicarakannya dengan adik ipar."

"Apa itu berarti besok aku akan patah tulang rusuk?"

"Mungkin. Semoga beruntung."

Thomas merasakan firasat buruk.

Tak ingin menunda-nunda lebih lama, Thomas bergegas pamit pada kakaknya dan ambil langkah seribu keluar bar. Chris berpesan agar dia berhati-hati saat mengemudi mobil pulang ke mansion, dan sekedar doa kecil besok tak harus ke Rumah Sakit langganan mereka.

"Shit!"

Thomas membanting setir, sedikit ngebut, untung saja jalanan sedang sepi. Bagaimana bisa Gilag dan Sanagi tak bisa dihubungi di saat sekarang? Saat ini nyawanya sedang terancam! Cih! Kenapa juga Thomas bisa melupakan janjinya pada anak-anaknya? Bisa mati disembelih istrinya nanti!

Hi! Membayangkannya saja Thomas sudah ngeri duluan.

Sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir, Thomas mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahukannya pada Rio. Harus dipikirkan semaksimal mungkin! Jika tak hati-hati, pasti nanti dibekukan tiga hari di gudang es. Oh, pria berdarah panas seperti Thomas tak akan tahan.

"Argh! Kenapa semuanya begitu mendadak?!" Thomas mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi, maka Thomas tinggal mengemudi lurus menuju mansion di mana keluarganya pasti sudah menanti kedatangannya. Dalam keheningan dan gelapnya jalanan sekeliling, Thomas mengambil napas.

Tenang, Thomas. Ingat, kaulah kepala keluarga! Seharusnya kau tak perlu takut! Kau yang seharusnya memutuskan! Bukan istrimu! Kamu, Thomas Arclight! Bukan Rio, istrimu. Justru seharusnya istrimu yang mendengarkanmu! Ayo! Tunjukkan bahwa kau seorang pria!

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di mansion ...

Thomas melirik jam tangannya. Ah, hanya sepuluh menit dari bar. Biasanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit, apa dia terlalu ngebut? Oh, sudahlah. Itu tak penting.

Seorang satpam yang bertugas membukakan pintu pagar, Thomas mengangguk padanya sekilas, dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Sambil menyandangkan jas putihnya ke bahu, Thomas berlari kecil memasuki mansion. Sebagai tuan rumah, Thomas tak perlu repot-repot untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Tak takut nantinya ada pelayan yang berani menyabotase atau mencurinya? Jika mau merasakan hidup dalam neraka api dan es, maka silahkan saja.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sapaan dari para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang bekerja menyambut Thomas. Pria dewasa itu kembali mengangguk, membalas singkat sapaan mereka.

Agak canggung, karena biasanya tak ada maid atau butler yang berkeliaran di mansion. Namun, mengingat Tron tak ingin cucu ketiga—yang masih belum dapat dipastikan sudah ada dalam kandungan atau tidak—nantinya kenapa-napa, maka dari itu dikirimkanlah mereka agar Rio tak terlalu lelah mengurus rumah dan anak-anak.

"Di mana Rio?" tanya Thomas sambil terus berjalan.

"Nyonya berada di ruang bermain bersama Nona dan Tuan Muda," jawab salah satu maid.

/ _Ruang tengah?/_ Oh, oh, entah kenapa ada suatu firasat yang melarang Thomas menuju ruang tengah.

TIDAK!

Ayo, Thomas! Jangan jadi pengecut! Engkau adalah lelaki!

Thomas menaiki tangga, menuju ruang tengah yang menyambung balkon utama mansion. Semakin lama, semakin terasa pula firasat aneh yang melarangnya untuk maju lebih jauh. Oh, apakah ini suatu pertanda nantinya Thomas tak hanya akan dibekukan? Mungkinkah akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Cukup! Thomas! Abaikan semua itu!

Brak!

"Ri—"

"Selamat datang, Papa~"

"—o ..."

Menciutlah sudah nyali Thomas. Lenyap entah ke mana. Hilang seketika. Tanpa adanya sisa-sisa keberanian sedikit pun.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mendapati kedua anak dan istrinya tengah duduk di atas sebuah karpet kecil dengan dikelilingi berbagai makanan kecil dalam beberapa piring, beberapa gelas yang akan digunakan untuk piknik besok pun kini dua di antaranya berada dalam genggaman kedua anaknya.

Seolah-olah ...

"Kami sedang berlatih untuk piknik besok~"

"Papah~ Shin boleh bawa kamera?"

"Pa ..., besok Iris boleh bawa buku cerita ...?"

Janganlah tersenyum manis penuh kepolosan yang semakin meruntuhkan nyali Thomas. Belum lagi ekspresi wajah Shingo yang sangat bersemangat dan Iris yang malu-malu dan memeluk boneka pinguin mungil begitu menggemaskan di mata Thomas, belum lagi wajah cantik istrinya yang juga bersemangat menantikan hari esok.

Rasanya Thomas mendapat _damage_ besar _direct attack_ istri dan anak-anaknya. Salah apa, sih, Thomas? Tuhan, engkau sungguh kejam ...

 _/Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang ... Oh, Tuhan .../_

Wow, seorang Thomas bahkan sampai menyebut Tuhan. Pastilah saat ini pria berponi pirang itu harus sangat menabahkan hatinya.

"Air panasnya sudah siap. Papa mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tawar Rio.

"Ah! Shin bantu menyikat punggung Papah!" lanjut Shingo bersemangat.

"I-Iris pijat bahu Papa, ya ...," tambah Iris.

STRIKE!

Mendingan duel seminggu penuh tanpa henti dengan Ryouga daripada mendapat perhatian berlebih di saat-saat seperti ini. Thomas tak habis pikir, apa ini karma karena dia suka usil untuk menarik perhatian keluarganya? Kejam sekali.

"Pa? Kok diam?" tanya Rio, wanita berambut biru itu menghampiri suaminya yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Hah? Eh? A ..., m-makan dulu ...," ucap Thomas terbata-bata.

Rio tersenyum manis, lalu menoleh ke arah anak-anaknya. "Ayo, anak-anak. Kita ke ruang makan," ajak Rio.

"Yeeeyy~!" Ajakan itu tentu disambut gembira oleh Shingo. Dengan riang, kedua anak itu berlari keluar menuju ruang makan lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Thomas dan Rio.

Segera Thomas sadar pada keadaan. Mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa, ia harus melakukannya! Pria itu menoleh pada istrinya. "Rio, aku ingin bicara soal piknik besok."

"Hm? Apa yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya Rio tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Thomas mengambil napas dan menjawabnya, "Besok aku ad—"

Ucapan Thomas terhenti begitu ia merasakan hawa dingin menusuk. Seketika, nyalinya kembali ciut. Senyuman manis beserta _background_ petir yang menyambar di belakang istrinya menjadi jawaban mengapa mendadak suhu menurun drastis.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Thomas tak berkutik pada istrinya dalam mode _Ice Queen_. Suhu yang turun drastis seolah-olah membekukan tubuhnya.

"Hm~? Besok ada apa~?" tanya Rio tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, senyuman seorang iblis betina. Thomas menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa kering mendadak.

"Aa ..., anu ... A-aku hanya ingin tahu bentou untuk piknik besok!" Jawab Thomas asal-asalan.

 _Background_ petir di belakang Rio pun berubah menjadi bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran, beserta kembali munculnya wajah manis Rio. Di saat yang bersamaan, Thomas merasakan suhu menjadi normal kembali.

"Ufufu~ tentu saja sudah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin. _Karaage, hamburger steak, ebi furai, tamagoyaki, onigiri, salad_ , beberapa potong buah, dan beberapa buah kue kering untuk Shingo dan Iris jika mereka rewel nantinya. Untuk minumannya, sari buah, susu, teh, dan kopi. Oh, karena Ryouga ikut, kusertakan minuman _isotonik_. Selama piknik, tak ada alkohol."

 _/Ada atau tidak, tetap saja membuatku semakin susah bicara .../_ keluh Thomas dalam hati, rasanya ia mulai putus asa.

"Ayo~ waktunya makan~" Rio memeluk tangan suaminya dan menariknya keluar ruangan menuju ruang makan di mana anak-anak mereka sudah menunggu. Thomas hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

Selama berjalan, Thomas kembali berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa alasan yang bisa diterima istri dan anak-anaknya? Tentunya alasan tersebut haruslah tidak mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Ingat, Thomas Arclight, engkau adalah seorang pria! Tunjukkan kejantananmu! Tunjukkan pada istrimu bahwa kaulah kepala keluarga! Jangan gentar oleh ancaman istrimu! Jangan berlama-lama lagi! Tak jadi makan malam pun tak apa, as—

"Pa, hari ini Mama masak masakan kesukaan Papa. Shin dan Iris juga membantu."

... Ehem! Sebaiknya ditunda sampai makan malam selesai.

Kini, keempat anggota keluarga itu duduk di kursi masing-masing menghadap meja makan. Masing-masing menikmati makan malamnya, tentunya hasil karya Nyonya Arclight. _Maid_ hanya berfungsi(?) untuk bersih-bersih, urusan masakan, ada di tangan Rio. Lagipula suami dan kedua anaknya menolak habis-habisan saat Tron mengusulkan untuk mempekerjakan koki.

Alasannya, karena masakan Rio lebih lezat. Bagi Thomas, karena alasan lain. Hei, hal normal jika seorang suami menyukai kegiatan istrinya saat memasak atau mencuci piring, 'kan? Sayang, kegiatan favorit Thomas mengganggu istrinya ketika memasak tidak bisa dilakukan atau wajahnya terancam kena spatula panas.

Apalagi jika ada anak-anak di dapur, Thomas bisa disembelih nantinya.

Rio tersenyum lembut setiap kali memperhatikan anak-anaknya menyantap makan malam dengan lahap, terutama Shingo. Diduganya, putra sulungnya benar-benar sangat bersemangat tak sabar menantikan hari esok. Tak ayal membuat Rio bertanya, "Shin, sudah tak sabar piknik besok, ya?"

Shingo mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging, pipinya menggembung. Dalam kondisi ini, biasanya Thomas tak akan tahan untuk mencubit pipi putranya. Nahas, isi kepala Thomas lebih fokus pada niatnya semula.

"Mama , Papa ...?" panggil Iris.

"Ya?" Rio menoleh pada putrinya, sedangkan Thomas hanya meliriknya.

Iris mengangkat bonekanya sebelum berkata, "Iris boleh bawa Pingu ...?"

"Oh ..., tentu saja boleh, Sayang. Iya, 'kan, Pa?" balas Rio setuju seraya melirik suaminya. Thomas tersentak, cepat-cepat ia mengangguk.

Iris mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya sambil memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya, ditempelkan pipinya yang _chubby_ pada boneka pinguin tersebut. Tentunya membuat sang Ibu gemas, dielus rambut Iris yang dikuncir dua.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Thomas akan langsung mengangkat Iris ke gendongannya jika gemas melihat putrinya, tapi kali ini Thomas hanya diam saja. Bahkan cenderung berpikir keras. Shingo melihatnya, keningnya mengerut melihat ayahnya yang bergeming di kursinya

"Papah kenapa? Kok diam melulu?" tanya Shingo.

"Bingung mau mengatakannya ...," cetus Thomas, tak sadar.

Sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti keluarga itu. Thomas terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan Shingo barusan. Tepat saat Rio menatapnya curiga, Thomas baru menyadari dirinya keceplosan.

"Mau mengatakan apa, Papa ...?" tanya sang istri, kedua matanya memicing ke arah Thomas.

Thomas kembali panik, berputarlah otak jeniusnya, memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal dan tentunya tidak membuatnya semakin terancam.

"Ee ..., tidak ..., itu ... Besok kita berangkat jam tujuh pagi!"

Sekali lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Namun, kali ini, Shingo dan Iris terlihat lebih sumringah. Rio sendiri tersenyum puas. Tidak untuk Thomas.

"Wah~ Papa juga tak sabar, ya? Oke~ besok Mama persiapkan perbekalan lebih cepat~"

"Wah! Shin harus cepat tidur!"

"Uuu~ pagi-pagiii~"

"Ayo anak-anak, siapkan yang mau dibawa. Setelah itu sikat gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu tidur."

"Siap, Mama~"

"Apa?! Tunggu!"

Tentunya seruan Thomas sama sekali tidak didengar ketiga orang itu. Shin melahap habis makan malamnya dengan sekali suap, Iris menghabiskan susu coklatnya, dan Rio meminta seorang _maid_ untuk membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Setelah selesai, Rio menggendong Iris yang tak melepas bonekanya sama sekali. Sang Nyonya Arclight berjalan berdampingan dengan Shingo yang menggandeng tangannya, menuju kamar kedua buah hatinya. Meninggalkan Thomas yang mematung di tempat.

"Habislah sudah ..."

* * *

Akhirnya Shingo dan Iris telah jatuh tertidur dengan pulas. Bergantian, Rio menyelimuti anak-anaknya dengan selimut hangat. Dikecupnya kening Shingo dan Iris dengan penuh kasih sayang. Thomas hanya memperhatikannya dari sisi ranjang. Rambut pria itu ditutupi handuk, masih basah sehabis mandi.

"Selamat malam, Sayang. Tidur yang nyenyak ...," tutur Rio, dengan lembut mengelus rambut Shingo yang tidur sambil memeluk adiknya.

Mengingat Iris belum berani tidur sendiri, Shingo selalu menemani adiknya setiap malam. Seringkali Thomas menggodanya, karena Shingo sebenarnya takut gelap jika tidur di kamarnya sendirian. Sudah pasti dibantah habis-habisan oleh Shingo.

Perlahan, Rio berdiri dari tempat tidur, diikuti Thomas. Pelan-pelan, sedikit mengendap tak ingin kedua anak mereka terbangun, pasutri tersebut keluar dari kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Rio mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Thomas sendiri langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tak berniat mengeringkan rambutnya. Bahkan ia sudah tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya sejak pulang. Biarlah apa yang nantinya akan terjadi.

Lagipula Thomas tahan banting, kok. Buktinya sampai sekarang tidak mati juga meski disiksa berkali-kali.

"Thomas, keringkan rambutmu."

Thomas membuka matanya, dilihatnya Rio duduk di depan meja rias membelakanginya sambil menyisir rambut. Segera Thomas bangun sebelum Rio 'memaksa'nya mengeringkan rambut.

"Hari ini kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu," celetuk Rio. Dari balik kaca, wanita itu memperhatikan suaminya.

Thomas melirik Rio skeptis, ia menjadi ragu membalas ucapan sang istri. Haruskah ia katakan sekarang? Ke mana niatnya tadi? Apa jadinya nasibnya kelak?

"Kenapa? Masih bingung ingin bilang tentang tawaran Gilag menjadi model untuk desain baju Sanagi?"

"Eh?"

Thomas refleks menoleh ke arah Rio, dilihatnya Rio yang masih membelakanginya tersenyum kecil dari bayangan cermin. "Kau tahu?"

Rio meletakkan sisir di atas meja, lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Gilag meneleponku sebelum kau datang, memberitahukan bahwa kau menerima tawaran itu."

Thomas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tak ia sangka Rio sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Sungguh ia melupakan bahwa istrinya ini, meski telah berganti marga, ia juga seorang Kamishiro.

Rio berdiri, melangkah menghampiri suaminya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Gilag untuk mengadakan acara pemotretan di taman bunga tempat kita akan piknik. Selain itu, aku juga menyetujui tawaran Sanagi untuk mencoba desain baju anak-anak, dan nantinya Shin yang akan menjadi modelnya. Jadi, kita tetap bisa melaksanakan rencana."

Oh, oh, cukup sudah. Semuanya benar-benar sudah terencana dengan baik. Thomas benar-benar kalah telak dari istrinya. Bahkan sebelum Thomas memberitahukannya! Kurang sempurna apa istrinya ini?

"Rio ..." Thomas menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, bersamaan dengan Rio yang duduk di pangkuan Thomas dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher suaminya dengan mesra, Thomas membalas dengan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Mama ...," bisik Thomas lirih, pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher istrinya. Menghirup bau harum dari sabun beraroma bunga, aroma yang memabukkan bagi Thomas. Aroma yang hanya menjadi bau khas istrinya.

"Eh, masalahnya belum selesai, lho."

"Huh?" Thomas menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap wajah istrinya yang memasang senyuman manis.

"Papa tetap mendapat hukuman karena sempat melupakan janji."

Suhu kembali menurun.

"AAAAAARGH!"

"AYAH MACAM APA KAU INI?!"

"TUNGGU! RIO! BERHEN-AAKKHH!"

"HEH! MAU MENGECEWAKAN ANAKMU? BERANI SEKALI!"

"MASYA ALLAH, MA! PAPA NGGAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU!"

"JANGAN MENGGOMBAL!"

KRAKK!

"AAAAARGHH!"

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"Wah, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, iparku 'SAYANG'?"

Thomas mendecih kesal, disambut tawa liar Ryouga dan Vector. Sungguh puas mereka melihat ayah dari Shingo dan Iris telah babak belur akibat hukuman maut istri tercinta.

"Huwo! Adiknya Shark! _Karaage_ -nya enak sekali!" Sanjung Yuuma, sepertinya bekal hasil karya Rio jauh lebih menarik untuk dinikmati ketimbang mengkhawatirkan Thomas. Lagipula sudah ada Ryouga dan yang lain memperhatikannya, setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Yuuma.

"Tante Sanagi! Kapan giliranku difoto?!" Jerit Shingo, protes karena Sanagi terus-terusan memakaikan baju desainnya pada sepupunya.

"Sebentar, ya~ Yuuto-kun~ lihat sini, senyum, ya~" Sanagi pun tak acuh.

Yuuto menghela napas panjang, keponakan Rio yang lebih tua setahun dari Shingo ini tak henti-hentinya menjadi pusat perhatian selama sesi pemotretan. Di sampingnya, berdiri Mika, anak dari teman ayahnya.

"Mikaa~ lihat sini, Sayang~" Dari jauh, sang ibu, Mizael melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Tak dapat dilukiskan kegemasan Mizael melihat putri tunggalnya menjadi model dadakan atas permintaan Sanagi.

Mika memasang senyum lebar dan berpose, bidikan kamera terpusat ke arahnya. Berbeda dengan Yuuto yang agak kaku. Sungguh, jika bukan karena ayahnya yang menyuruh, Yuuto tak akan mau jadi model.

Michael, dengan terpaksa menggantikan Thomas, untung saja parasnya kini tidak se-moe saat masih remaja. Kaito, suami Mizael, dengan kalemnya menonton aksi istri dan anaknya sambil meminum teh, sesekali mengobrol dengan Durbe. Gilag, sudah asyik sepak terjang dengan Alito, entah apa yang diributkan keduanya.

Sementara Sang Nyonya Arclight, dengan kalemnya mengeluarkan beberapa piring kecil dan menaruh beberapa kue kering di atasnya. Di pangkuannya, Iris duduk manis sambil mengunyah buah apel yang dipotong mirip kelinci oleh Rio. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan suaminya yang asyik digoda oleh Ryouga dan Vector.

"SUAMI TAKUT ISTRI! WAHAHAHAHA!

"ADIKNYA SHARK! TAMBAH LAGI!"

"MIKAA~!"

"YUUTO-KUUUN~~!"

"SIALAN! KAU CURANG, GILAG!"

"HA! BUTUH WAKTU SERATUS TAHUN UNTUK MENANG DARIKU!"

"SEPUPU RESE! TERONG SOK GANTENG!"

"ARGH! MATI SAJA KALIAN!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **End for chap 1**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Ee ..., _humor_ -nya garing? Jujur saja, _sense of humor_ Razen termasuk tinggi. Tapi susah sekali keluar jika mengetik _fic_ , Razen cenderung condong ke gaya bahasa dongeng. Omong-omong, _fic_ ini Razen buat berdasarkan _drabble_. Pembuatan fic dilakukan jika ada yang meminta seluk beluk kehidupan Arclight Family dalam bentuk _prompt_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, Shin Yoshida** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Humor, Romance, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Arclight Family(Thomas, Rio, Shingo, Iris).**_

 _ **OC: Rue Arclight.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, semi-AR, Crossover, some mistakes EYD, AE, OC, OOC, mild-language, spew warning.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ini kejadian setengah nyata setengah mimpi akibat dua kali sesi tidur jam enam sore dan terbangun tengah malam.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Lika-Liku Arclight Family**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Bunga Tidur**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Kapan hari yang paling disukai Thomas?

Sudah jelas hari libur! Diliburkan dari segala macam tugas yang sangat merepotkan, tak berperikemanusiaan, tak berperibonekaan, dan kejam! Thomas lelah harus adu _smackdown_ dengan ribuan huruf dari berkas-berkas yang menggunung, siap untuk diperiksa dan ditanda tangani beberapanya. Thomas lelah harus menjaga _image_ di depan publik sebagai sosok yang ramah, _gentleman_ , penuh pesona, dan idaman semua wanita. Thomas lelah harus menjadi model majalah yang entah kenapa posisi kenaikdaunnya tak pernah sekalipun turun tahta, membuatnya tetap diincar para pers meskipun kerut bertambahnya umur mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Thomas lelah dengan semua itu.

Thomas ingin istirahat!

Kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati dirinya bersantai di balkon mansion megah sambil menikmati royal milk tea disertai sepiring kecil macaron berwarna-warni pastel? Kapan lagi ia bisa menyamankan diri duduk di sofa berbahan kulit yang halus berkelas dan empuk? Kapan lagi ia bisa menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata seraya mendengarkan suara dari _speaker_ yang mendendangkan lagu-lagu klasik yang terdengar seperti _lullaby_ kematian? Abaikan yang barusan, sudah bukan hal aneh si maniak setengah gila penggemar boneka _marrionette_ itu menyukai lagu-lagu pengantar kematian.

Meskipun demikian, seberapa banyaknya boneka _marrionette_ yang terlihat menyeramkan itu tak akan pernah membuat Sang IV tertarik untuk berpaling dari kecantikan alami Sang _Ice Queen_ , pesona Ratu Es memang tiada bandingannya. Kulit berwarna peach halus nan lembut bak sutra, rambut biru yang tergerai indah, poni berwarna biru pastel bagai lempengan es, iris mata laksana mawar merah hati bertaburan bunga es, bibir mungil yang melengkung melukis senyuman manis layaknya cherry manis. Seorang Thomas sekalipun tak akan bisa melepaskan pandangannya, berakhir dengan tinju maut Rio di wajahnya.

Sama seperti hari ini.

Pers tak akan menyangka benjolan besar di kepala Thomas adalah bekas dari tinju maut Rio, penyebabnya ialah dongkolnya Thomas pada putra-putrinya.

Mengapa demikian?

Pers sekalipun tahu bahwa kini, Thomas Arclight telah dikaruniai tiga buah hati. Jika boleh berkata jujur, awalnya Thomas ingin menggenapkan menjadi pas empat anak. Tetapi tinju sang istri berbonus jitakan maut penuh kasih sayang dari kakak ipar dengan senang hati dilontarkan pada Thomas. Sekarang, gantian Thomas yang bersungut-sungut melihat Rio asyik mengurusi anak-anaknya.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika istri tidak mengindahkan suami? Apalagi sudah pasalnya Thomas paling benci 'bagian'nya diserobot. Sayangnya ketiga anaknya telah mewarisi sisi dominan, tak sudi berbagi. Usut punya usut, ternyata putri bungsunya yang baru genap delapan bulan lebih rese lagi dan tak mau berbagi Rio barang sedetik dengan Thomas.

Tak perlu bicara sepatah dua patah kata, cukup teriak dan menangis kencang. Merengek ingin ditimang sang mama. Maka runtuhlah kebanggaan Thomas sebagai seorang suami.

"Ayolah Rioooo! Kapan aku bisa bermanja denganmu?" protes Thomas di lantai kamar, bosan menunggui istrinya menimang putri bungsunya yang sudah dua-tiga jam tak tertidur-tidur. Malah kedua bola permata aquamarine kecilnya tak ada tanda-tanda akan terpejam. Heran, apa anaknya ini mewarisi darah _vampire_ yang tak bisa tidur malam-malam? Jika kakeknya saja bertubuh mungil dan masih muda, tak menutup kemungkinan hal itu terjadi, 'kan? Abaikan pemikiran tak masuk akal Thomas.

BUK!

"Diamlah! Nanti Shin dan Iris jadi terbangun!" Rio mengomel jengkel, memang susah punya suami kekanakan yang tak mau kalah pada buah hati sendiri.

Netra bulat biru cerah mengarah pada Thomas, melihat sang papa yang mengacak rambutnya sambil mencak-mencak kesal tak dapat izin. Kenyang mendapat nutrisi dari ASI, tetapi rasa kantuk belum juga menghampirinya. Justru tangan mungil gemuknya bergerak-gerak ke arah Thomas.

"Rue?" Rio memperhatikan putri bungsunya, bingung. Tumben sekali mau menatap ayahnya lebih dari sepuluh detik mengingat betapa manjanya Rue pada Rio.

"Ng?" Thomas menoleh, tangannya masih bertengger di rambutnya.

"... Aaa ...!" Suara mungil terlontar keluar dari mulut kecil dengan pipi gemuk chubby, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kamu? Ingin meledek, ya?" tuduh Thomas gusar, masih kesal pada putri bungsunya. Rio mendelik marah, memberi isyarat agar Thomas bungkam. Mau tak mau, Thomas menurut.

"A ... ap ...!" Bayi itu masih bersuara, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Thomas mengerutkan keningnya, mau berlaku apa lagi anaknya ini? Harap-harap saja itu bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dibekukan Rio.

Sementara Rio sendiri, diam-diam menahan senyum. Ibu muda beranak tiga itu sepertinya paham apa yang ingin dilakukan Rue.

"... Puh ... Pa!"

"He?" Thomas mengerjap, bingung.

"... P-Pa!" Rue berseru riang, kedua tangan mungilnya ditepuk gembira. Seolah-olah berhasil mencapai sesuatu. Rio ikut bersorak kecil sambil menciumi pipi gemuk Rue.

Hanya Thomas yang masih kebingungan tak mengerti.

"Kenapa diam? Tak mau menggendong Rue?" tanya Rio, diangkatnya bayi kecil itu pada Thomas yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Thomas bingung. Daritadi dia jengkel kok, malah disuruh menggendong dalang di balik kerusuhan mansion Arclight.

"Barusan Rue berhasil mengucapkan kata pertama," tutur Rio sambil tersenyum manis.

Thomas bergeming, mencerna kalimat Rio. Kata pertama? Memang apa yang Rue sebutkan tadi? Nama burung? Atau benda?

"Pa~"

Kedua mata Thomas membulat perlahan. Satu kata yang diserukan Rue sekali lagi menjadi jawaban. Thomas melempar pandangannya pada Rio, yang dibalas dengan senyuman ringan dan kembali menyodorkan Rue padanya.

"Mungkin ini menjadi jawaban mengapa Rue susah sekali ditidurkan. Papanya belum pernah menemaninya tidur, 'kan?"

Sedetik kemudian, Rue sudah berada dalam gendongan Thomas. Agak takut-takut karena sudah lama Thomas tak pernah menggendongnya, akibat banyaknya pekerjaan dan selalu jengkel karena ulah anak-anaknya. Namun, Rue tak terlihat keberatan berada dalam gendongan amatir sang papa.

"Uu~ Pa~" Rue berceloteh riang, tangan mungil gemuknya menepuk-nepuk pipi Thomas. Tawa renyah lucu tak mampu menyadarkan Thomas sepenuhnya. Entah shock atau apa, Thomas malah diam sambil menggendong Rue.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cobalah timang dia," suruh Rio sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

Thomas menurut, kemudian menimang Rue dengan gerakan kaku. Netra bulat biru langit itu mengerjap, memandangi sang papa. Rio memperhatikannya, membiarkan suaminya belajar kembali cara mengasuh bayi.

Lima menit berlalu, Thomas semakin lama semakin terbiasa. Bayi di tangannya menguap, kelopak matanya mulai menurun rasa kantuk telah menghampiri. Rio tersenyum, tak disangka-sangka gendongan amatir lebih disukai anaknya.

Melewati waktu sepuluh menit, barulah sepenuhnya Rue terlelap. Mata yang terpejam sempurna sekaligus dengkuran kecil yang terdengar menjadi menanda bahwa bayi tersebut sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Rio bertepuk tangan dua kali tanpa menimbulkan suara, takut putrinya akan terbangun kembali.

"Masih kesal pada anak sendiri, Thomas?" ledek Rio.

Thomas mendengus sebagai jawaban.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **End for chap**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
